<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feelin' like a billion bucks by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100570">feelin' like a billion bucks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice chuckles, but the hand is still not moving. "You were thinking about this while you were filming, weren't you?"</p><p>Charles comes home after filming the Armani interview to a pleasant night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feelin' like a billion bucks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles throws his head back and lets out a groan. His hands are balled into fists, mouth hanging open. The hand curled around him is hot and warm, tightly moving from the head to the base in slow and steady strokes. He's whimpering and writhing, his body reacting without consulting with his brain, until a hand grips the base, staving off his impending pleasure.</p><p>"Calm down," the voice behind him mutters.</p><p>He wishes he knows how. Charles jerks his thighs, hoping to get some sort of simulation back, but hands hold him tight on his position. He hasn't even taken off his trousers yet, only gotten to unzip his fly and lower his waistband. "Come on," he whines, hoping that would get him what he wants. He's not going to beg. Yet.</p><p>The voice chuckles, but the hand is still not moving. "You were thinking about this while you were filming, weren't you?"</p><p>What a know-it-all. Or, perhaps Charles's feelings are too easy to be seen. Charles doesn't answer, his mind searching for the lost pleasure, but a hand grips his jaw, demanding to be answered.</p><p>"Well?" the voice asks.</p><p>He wants to give it all and surrender, but he doesn't want their little game to be over just yet. Charles throws his head back, mustering his strength to look at the culprit of his misery in the eye. "No, I wasn't," he says.</p><p>Blue eyes stare back at him with mischief. Sebastian's mouth curves into a devilish smirk, and he looks years younger. He always does, in Charles's eyes. "So you're saying you weren't thinking of sitting on my lap," he says. "Riding my cock?"</p><p>Charles whimpers. Seb's usually so nice to him, murmuring small encouraging words as he watches Charles try to take him in slowly. But now, it's like that side of him has gone. These filthy words now spilling out of his mouth in this lust-filled daze may as well be a dream.</p><p>It's too much for him, because Charles is sitting there on Sebastian's lap and not doing anything praiseworthy, yet Sebastian keeps giving him pleasure and everything he wants like he deserves it.</p><p>"Charles," Sebastian says in a low voice, warning.</p><p>"Maybe," Charles finally breathes out. "Maybe I was thinking of it during filming."</p><p>He isn't lying. When the stylist gave him his shirt to wear before the shoot, he took a good look at the small logo on the right side. The fabric was smooth and expensive in his hands, but he kept thinking about how easy it'll be for Sebastian to rip the buttons off and dip down to lick the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He couldn't wait to get home once the director shouts cut.</p><p>When he arrived at their house, it wasn't Sebastian who approached him first. Charles entered the bedroom and saw the man sitting on the edge of their bed, eyebrow raised and mouth smirking.</p><p>And here he is now, sitting on his lap, shirt not finished unbuttoned and trousers only halfway pulled down. Only his sheer mental strength makes him able to ignore every cell in his body that tells him to plead for Sebastian and just surrender.</p><p>"Good," Sebastian says. "I was thinking about fucking you the whole day, too."</p><p>Fuck. Charles almost combusts at that—Sebastian thought of him all day and him only.</p><p>"Why aren't we doing that now," he croaks out, ignoring the ache between his legs.</p><p>"Because this is more fun." Sebastian's voice drops to a low tone and then his hand palms him again. Charles writhes under his grip.</p><p>"Say please," Sebastian murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Charles and tightening their space together. Charles can feel the hardness pressed against his ass, the evidence that Sebastian is as affected as him. Maybe that's why he's not as wicked as usual, not prolonging the tormenting like he'd do.</p><p>That's what gives Charles the bravery to say, "I'm not saying please."</p><p>Sebastian clicks his tongue, and Charles has another retort ready, but then unexpectedly Sebastian moves his hand again and sucks the sensitive spot under his ear, and Charles whimpers because—fucking finally.</p><p>If he grinds his hips just so, he can feel the outline of Sebastian's cock with his ass. He can make Sebastian let out one of his groans if Charles does so, but the tight grip on his hips wouldn't let him move.</p><p>He thinks of what he can do to Sebastian after this. Let him fuck his throat, maybe. Ride him senseless with his nails clawing marks on Sebastian's chest, possibly. The thoughts of the possibilities make his head swirl with want and need. Pleasure pools between his legs, and the muscles in his thighs are tensing—</p><p>Until the hand on him stops moving again, and he almost screams.</p><p>"Seb," Charles sobs. He was so close.</p><p>"You didn't say please."</p><p>Gosh. Charles wants to kick him. His instincts tell him to just plead for it, so Sebastian can just turn his body on the bed and thrust inside him until he's a sweaty pile of mess, but he's not going to give up easily. He grits his teeth, waiting for the buzz in his ears to subside from being so close. He couldn't stop a needy whine from escaping him, though.</p><p>"I can hear you thinking," Sebastian says, and heat crawls up Charles's neck. "Relax."</p><p>Charles has long forgotten how to. He breaks through Sebastian's grip and moves his hips, throwing his head back to see his reaction. A small groan escapes Sebastian, and Charles jumps on the opportunity to take control of what little Sebastian has given him.</p><p>"Move," Charles says.</p><p>Sebastian chuckles. "Look who's in charge."</p><p>Shit. "Seb."</p><p>"Charles," Sebastian says in a low, mocking voice, drawing the syllable out. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>The problem is that he wants everything, but then Sebastian would tease back with the lines of something like <em>well, I can't do everything</em>, though Charles is sure that he actually can. Seb's smile would appear and Charles would kiss him senseless.</p><p>But he also wants to come.</p><p>"Touch me," Charles groans. "Come on, I'm gonna die if not."</p><p>"You're so dramatic," Sebastian says with an amused tone. "Say. Please."</p><p>This wasn't what Charles planned. What he planned was to tease Sebastian senseless, making the older man lose it while he's looking like this. But because he has zero mental strength against this man, he finally relents.</p><p>He looks up at Sebastian and gives him his best doe-eyes. "Please, Seb. Touch me. I'm all yours."</p><p>He doesn't forget to grind on Sebastian's lap, for good measure.</p><p>Something shifts across Sebastian's face, and without talking, his fingers wrap around Charles and moves. Charles doesn't hold back anymore, every stroke eliciting moans and whimpers out of him in a crescendo. Sebastian's hand becomes a fast paced blur, stroking and grasping. He grabs Sebastian's hand that's still on his hip and moans, his hips jerking alongside the rhythm of Sebastian's hand. Sebastian's eyes are raking him, watching him and drinking down every little movement, and Charles feels so exposed under his gaze.</p><p>"Next time, I'm going to rip that shirt off of you and fuck you on the piano until you're fully spent," Sebastian growls.</p><p>"Oh, fuck—" Charles bares his throat and a litany of curses escapes him as his hips arched into Sebastian's hand, and he closes his eyes to bask in the feeling, head falling back to Sebastian's shoulder and mouth gasping.</p><p>Sebastian takes his hand off him, letting him return his breaths to normal. There's a rustle from Sebastian wiping his hand on the sheets. Charles's brain comes back online and he turns his head to look at Sebastian behind him.</p><p>"So good," he says. He kisses Sebastian, enjoying the softness of his lips. He leans back to rest against Sebastian's chest, and then he feels something hard pressing against his hip. He smirks and unwraps himself from Sebastian, climbing down from his lap. His knees touch the floor, and Sebastian does a sharp inhale.</p><p>"You don't have to," Sebastian says, though his eyes are dark.</p><p>"I want to," Charles says, and he shoots a look at Sebastian that says <em>let me do what I want, you stubborn man.</em> He pushes down Sebastian's trousers. There's a dark patch in the front of his boxers. Because of him. He palms it, stroking the bulge through the fabric. Bringing out Sebastian's cock, he wraps his fingers around the base, looking up to Sebastian as he licks the tip.</p><p>The noise Sebastian made is priceless. Charles doesn't waste time putting his mouth on Sebastian's cock. He relaxes his throat and swallows down. It doesn't take much to get Sebastian to his breaking point, the man obviously already worked up from their recent activity. Charles groans as a hand comes up to grab his hair. He looks up to Sebastian, and his spent cock twitches again at the sight of Sebastian fully focusing on him. The look in Sebastian's eyes is dangerous.</p><p>Whimpering, he hollows his cheeks and moves his head to the base of Sebastian's cock, knowing well that's how Sebastian likes it. Sebastian grunts above him, and the grip on his hair tightens as he spurts down his throat.</p><p>Charles pulls off after a while, making sure nothing is dripping down and making a mess. He's still wearing the Armani shirt, after all. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and feels his chin getting tilted. Sebastian’s eyes are full of warmth and adoration and now, it feels right, because he knows he’s done good today, even though in Sebastian’s eyes, he always is.</p><p>"Come here," Sebastian says. Charles stands up, ignoring his sore knees, and plops down on Sebastian. Their lips connect and Sebastian's hands are warm on his cheek, pecks and kisses all over his face. The action is languid compared to what they did, but Charles loves it nonetheless.</p><p>"Gorgeous," Sebastian murmurs. "God, Charles. You always look gorgeous, but seeing you in this…" His eyes rake all over Charles’s body, and he presses a kiss to his jawline. Charles feels warm all over.</p><p>"About the piano thing… were you serious about it?" he asks, perhaps a little hopeful, and Sebastian chuckles.</p><p>"Next time," he says. "I had so many meetings today." For the first time tonight, he looks tired.</p><p>Charles hums, understanding. Transitioning to a new team does that to you. New faces and names to remember, new routines to follow. That's not what they needed to talk about right now, though. That could wait until morning. He cradles Sebastian’s face and relishes at the warmth of his face in his palm. "Did you really think about me the whole day?" he asks.</p><p>Sebastian's mouth curves into a smile. "Yes," he says. "It's rare that you get dressed up. Usually fashion isn't your best strength."</p><p>"Hey," Charles pouts, and Sebastian chuckles.</p><p>"Don't worry." He presses another kiss to his cheek. "I love you regardless."</p><p>He rolls Charles onto his back, and Charles lets himself relax as Sebastian presses more kisses to his face, moving downwards. He knows that they’re done for today, but the touch is welcomed. He is home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry I just really need that to get out of my system lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>